bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS10: Stary znajomy
Mei obudziła się rano i poszła na zewnątrz. Oberwanie zniosła lepiej niż to co spotkało Dancera i Zeroxa. Stwierdziła, że powrót do formy zacznie od biegania i tak też się stało. Evans zaś postanowił jej towarzyszyć. Po dwóch godzinach zasapany potrzebował przystanąć. - Maju, zwolnij trochę, zaraz mi serce wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej - Nie marudź, astma nie zwalnia z gonienia mnie - Tanaki pstryknęła Pitera w nos i od razu oddaliła się o kilka metrów. Chłopak nie zamierzał nie oddać. Postanowił też lekko ułatwić sobie dogonienie Mai. Podeszwy jego butów stały się pokryte lodem i zaczęły działać jak łyżwy. Peter zaczął biec - o ile odpychanie się od ziemi można nazwać biegiem. Pomocy użyczyła mu pobliska barierka. Dzięki niej nabrał dużej prędkości. Leciał bardzo szybko i miał właśnie złapać Maję, kiedy nagle poczuł kopnięcie elektryczne oraz uderzenie i poleciał na drzewo. Swoją drogą było jeszcze dość młode, więc połamało się, a Evans przeleciał jeszcze kilka metrów turbując się. Tanaki odwróciwszy się zobaczyła tylko biegnącego mężczyznę, który nie zdążył zareagować na lecącego Pitera. Podbiegła do lodowego chłopaka i obejrzała czy nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Stwierdziła, że najlepiej będzie przyłożyć mu i obejrzeć nieznanego członka wypadku. Jeszcze zanim wstała, tamten już zdołał już sam doprowadzić się do ładu. Razem z Evansem przeleciał przez kilkadziesiąt metrów obijając się o pobliskie korzenie wyrastające z ziemi oraz kamienie, które leżały. Takie to są efekty zderzania się z ludźmi w parku i spadanie z małej górki. Mieli tyle szczęścia, że zarząd miasta był zbyt skąpy, aby wybudować więcej dróżek i nie spadli na ceglaną drogę. - Uważaj trochę jak biegasz - Maja mimo wszystko zganiła nieznanego faceta za potrącenie Pita. Ten natomiast pokazał gest kozakiewicza i pobiegł sobie w drugą stronę. Maja chciała mu coś zrobić, ale ostatecznie stwierdziła, że też mógł się lekko zirytować tą kolizją. Wzięła więc przyjaciela na barana. On jednak nie zgodził się, aby dziewczyna go niosła, więc zwyczajnie pomogła mu w kuśtykaniu do kwatery. Peterowi ciężko było samemu zawędrować do domu, bo miał prawdopodobnie zwichniętą lewą nogę. Człowiek, z którym się zderzył był dobrej budowy - można było tak stwierdzić po jego sporych ramionach. Arcypasjonujące utykanie skończyło się dojściem do głównego pokoju. Poza warto byłoby w końcu opisać jego wygląd. Zatem był on na planie koła. Wchodziło się korytarzem, na którego zwieńczeniu znajdowały się pancerne, ale automatyczne drzwi. Gdy się już znajdowało w środku, w oczy rzucało się jako pierwsze centrum dowodzenia. Był nim zbiór monitorów, a także zwirtualizowanych obrazów, które de facto pełniły tę samą funkcję, ale były odporne na uszkodzenia mechaniczne... do momentu, gdy się zaczynało niszczyć projektory. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się prywatne biurko Adiego Dragneela, gdzie dokonywał wielorakich odkryć w dziedzinie alkoholu naukowej. Po prawej biurko posiadał zaś Evans, a za nim znajdowało się Luka. Wszystkie skierowane były do środka sali, którym był okrągły panel. Jednak owy panel jak dotąd nie ma wymyślonej funkcji, ponieważ autor był zbyt leniwy, więc wymyślił coś na odpierdziel Za jego pomocą można było kierować zarówno centrum jak i resztą kwatery. Przy ścianie bo trudno mówić o kilku kiedy mamy pomieszczenie będące walcem xD od strony wejścia znajdowała się długa kanapa, na której się opierdzielało odpoczywało się, piło wódę rozmawiało z przyjaciółmi i oglądało dzikie pląsy Miało to być coś innego, ale tak wyszło na potrzeby konwencji estetyzującej przyjmowało gości. Kiedy Maja i Pit weszli do środka, Luk i Dans siedzieli razem z niespodziewanym gościem. Oczywiście okazał się nim być nie kto inny jak mężczyzna, z którym zderzył się Evans. Cała trójka była oczywiście zdziwiona. Ten człowiek nie spodziewał się, że BakuGalaxy, do którego miał dotrzeć najszybciej jak tylko umiał składało się właśnie z tych osób. Po drugie nie sądził, że ta grupa była tak mało liczna, gdyż z opowieści o niej słyszał o wielu osobach, wchodzących w jej skład. Zaś Maja i Pit nie spodziewali się, że spotkają u siebie człowieka, z którym mieli wypadek samochodowy tfulotniczy tfuz górą lodową tfu, nieważne, dam tu kropkę. Ostatecznie, kiedy Tanaki i Evans zajęli już miejsca obok Luka i Dansa, okazało się, że to Richard i został przysłany przez Zeroxa. - Dyrektor Rady Ośmiu na lepszy tytuł go nie stać? chciał was poinformować, że Inuictus Rex jest zabierany ze szpitala przez tych samych ludzi, z którymi wspólnie konfrontujemy się od jakiegoś czasu. Jeżeli chcecie wziąć udział w akcji, którą będzie przeprowadzał radny Gotfryd, chodźcie ze mną - Maju, nawet nie myśl o tym, że weźmiesz w tym udział - Pit od razu złapał ją za rękę, próbując w ten sposób ją przekonać. Spojrzała mu w oczy - Nie czuję się źle - odpowiedziała mu niezwykle poważnie - Naprawdę mogę wziąć udział. Przyjaciół nigdy się nie zostawia, a skoro mam siłę, aby coś zrobić, to nie zamierzam leżeć. Taki Dans czuje się przecież gorzej - Taaa - Adi przytaknął - Nie wiem co oni mi zrobili, ale ledwo zwlokłem się z łóżka - To i tak nieźle - wtrącił się Richard - Zerox nie jest w stanie ustać na nogach. Koth został przy nim, aby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, znamy stan psychiczny szefa, nie lubi siedzieć z założonymi rękoma - Ja, mogę zostać i wszystkiego pilnować - odezwał się Luk bez ekscytacji. Był dobity tym, że Drago nie odzywał się od porażki z Octo - Gites, będziesz mnie pilnował - przy ostatnim słowie Adrian użył werbalnego cudzysłowu - Nie będzie nudno. Dołączymy kiedy tylko odzyskamy siły - Nie jestem przekonany - Evans spojrzał na ziemię - Nie ma czasu - mężczyzna w garniturze nie ma to jak zapomnieć o elementach ubioru bohatera poderwał się - Albo idziecie, albo wracam sam - Pit, wiesz że jeśli zechcę to i tak tam pójdę - Maja wyrwała się Pitowi i pokazała mu język huehuehue Po chwili wyszli razem z wysłannikiem Rady Ośmiu. Luk zaś wrócił do swojego biurka, a Dans odpalił GTA na kompie Pita goodbay save'y Evansa, czas na Dansa xD. Kiedy Jeż przez piachy kroczył, z pochwy naraz miecz... cholera, to nie to, eeee jak to leciało? Ostatni ukaz, co do Edypa synów wydałem, aby dzielnego w walce Eteokla, który w obronie poległ... shit, to też nie to... Delfin, helf mir bitte. Delfin: Ja ja, naturlich, wenn du hast Problem, bist mir für Helfen. Sag wenn du kauftest Bombons für mich IR: Dałem ci przejąć gazetkowy interes, więc ogarnij płetwy Delfin: ... ich habe vergessen, egal. IR: Weź tylko napisz jeden akapit, a ja pociągnę resztę, lel Delfin: Aaaa, ok, gut Idee, aber... IR: Dostaniesz karmę dla pierogów, spokojnie Delfin: Ich verstelle diese Zahlung, jaa Hehe, żartowałem. Nie pomogę ci. Pozdro, Delfin Richard zabrał Maję i Pita do najbliższego metra. Przechodzili przez różne korytarze. W końcu doszli do miejsca, z którego odjeżdżały pojazdy. Drogę mieli zagrodzoną przez bramkę i strażnika sprawdzającego bilety. Tę trójkę zatrzymał tak samo jak innych ludzi. Zażądał biletów. Richard miał zamiar użyć mocy, ale Maja go wyprzedziła. Wystawiła dłoń na wysokość jego twarzy i powoli przeniosła na drugą stronę mówiąc jednocześnie: - Nie chcesz naszych biletów, pójdziesz teraz zrobić mi kanapkę Facet strzegący bramek ukłonił się i pobiegł do prywatnej kuchni, aby zrobić kanapkę. Obaj towarzysze byli w szoku. - Jakiej mocy użyłaś? - zdziwił się Richard - Po prostu był idiotą - Tanaki uśmiechnęła się i przeskoczyła bramkę - Ruszajcie się zanim wróci Reszta dołączyła i po chwili znaleźli się na peronie. Poczekali na przyjazd pojazdu. Wszyscy ludzie wsiedli. O dziwo nikt nie wyszedł. Gdy już nikogo nie było, Richard wyjął małe urządzenie i zakłócił pracę kamer. Wtedy otworzył portal. - Nie mogłeś tego zrobić u nas w bazie? - spytał podejrzliwie Pit - yyy, nie, bo wiesz, dystorsja no i w ogóle - więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć. Tanaki wyskoczyła, gdy był zajęty mówieniem do Evansa. Zanim się zorientował, jego twarz miała bliskie spotkanie z butem Mai. Richard wpadł do portalu. Szybko jednak złapał Petera za nogę i go wciągnął. Stało się to bardzo szybko. Zanim Mei zdążyła wylądować, portal z wciąganym Pitem już się zamknął. Próbowała go jeszcze złapać, ale zabrakło jej kilku sekund. Uderzyła pięścią o ziemię. - Co to miało niby być? - zdenerwowana dziewczyna zaczęła obserwować czy dookoła nikogo nie ma. Wybiegła z peronu na zewnątrz. Naprzeciw niej biegł Zychfryd. Gdy tylko dobiegł, przywitał się lekkim ukłonem głowy - Panno Maju słyszałem, że wraz z Pitem poszłaś gdzieś z jakimś Richardem - powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę i nieukrywanymi dusznościami - Tak - wrzasnęła rozwścieczona dziewczyna - Gdzie oni są? - Nie mam pojęcia kim mógł być ten Richard i co zrobił z Evansem. Domyślam się, że zozstał porwany - Zychfryd złapał Mei za ramiona - Wysłał mnie Zerox, słuchaj. Możemy cię zabrać i weźmiesz udział w akcji, rozmawiałem już z Lukiem i Dansem, dzięki nim wiedziałem, gdzie cię szukać, albo możesz wziąć paru naszych ludzi i szukać Petera, ale uspokój się trochę - No dobra - Mei zabrała ramiona od dłoni młodego radnego - Skoro sam Gotfryd pomoże Rexowi, to ja poszukam Pita - Tutaj masz zwój teleportacyjny - Zychfryd dał jej kawał pergaminu - Bezpośrednio znajdziesz się w naszej bazie. Pójdź do Kotha i powiedz mu, że Evans potrzebuje pomocy, na pewno coś szybko zorganizuje Zyhcfryd zniknął. Maja zaś bez zbędnego przedłużania wypowiedziała słowa na zwoju. Papier rozpadł się na energię. Ona zaś zabrała ją do bazy Rady Ośmiu. Oczywiście zrobiła tak jak jej poradził Zychfryd. Koth wybrał dla Mai Gejszę i Dortmunda. Byli to jego najbliżsi współpracownicy, dlatego miał do nich największe zaufanie. Przecież po rozpadzie rady, to właśnie ta trójka trzymała się razem. W tym samym czasie Gotfryd stał na dachu szpitalu. Obserwował wszystkie drzwi budynku przez lornetkę. Obok niego stało dwóch mężczyzn z garniturach. Był stale informowany przez innych ludzi o tym co się działo w pobliżu innych otworów szpitala. W pewnym momencie wyjął krótkofalówkę. - I jak sytuacja? - Na coś czekają - ktoś się odezwał - W każdym bądź razie od kilku godzin są gotowi do wyjazdu - Cholera, upewnijcie się, że nie grają nam na nosie. Niech tam ktoś wejdzie i wszystko sprawdzi - Nie da rady szefie - odezwał się ktoś jeszcze inny - Trzech poprzednich ludzi jeszcze nie wróciło - Co oni kombinują... Mei przechodziła przez kompleks głębokich jaskiń. Jej katana połyskiwała o nikłe światło pochodni trzymanej w drugiej ręce. Straciła cały oddział. Oczywiście to była zasadzka. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że przeciwnicy będą się spodziewać, że ona będzie się spodziewać, że oni będą się spodziewać, że ona będzie się spodziewać, że oni będą się spodziewać. Wszystkie wskazówki pozostawione przez Richarda były jasne. Kierowały one do lasu Grammus. To musiała być zasadzka, ale nie było innych tropów. Cały oddział zgodził się z Mają, że trzeba to sprawdzić. W efekcie przemierzając las napotkali związanego Evansa. Każdy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to pułapka. Wszyscy więc zaczęli sprawdzać otoczenie. Zanim Tanaki zdążyła się zorientować, była sama, a Pitera już nie było. Słyszała kroki bestii. Początkowo chciała walczyć, ale szybko zorientowała się, że przeciwnik był na swoim terenie. Wyskakiwał z jednych zarośli, zadawał jeden cios od tyłu i od razu wlatywał do kolejnych. W ten sposób straciła mnóstwo krwi - zarówno dosłownej jak i tej w przenośni. W końcu została zepchnięta do jaskini. Zerwała i tak całkowicie porwaną i pokrwawioną bluzę co w połączeniu z kijem dało pochodnię. Przemierzanie tuneli zajęło jej dużo czasu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy znalazła się tutaj, aby uciec przed bestią, czy żeby się tu zgubić. Mimo wszystko cały czas w jej głowie brzmiały słowa napotkanych ludzi w krytycznym stanie, którym pomogli przed lasem. "Czarny Rycerz odpowiada za wszystko". Gdy spytali o jego imię, usłyszała jedynie "Lance". - To niemożliwe, przecież on zginął w walce z Kalipso - Mei otarła pot z czoła. Przez pochodnię było strasznie ciepło, a korytarze były wąskawe, więc trudniej było o oddech. W końcu dotarła do małej komnaty. Na podłodze leżał dywan, a na środku był fotel z biurkiem. Postać siedząca tam była odwrócona. Mimo wszystko widziała czarną, bujną czuprynę. Kiedy jegomość się odwrócił, zobaczyła Lance'a. Pierwszy raz widziała go bez jego błękitno-szarej zbroi. Był ubrany w biały garnitur z czerwonym krawatem. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. - Kiedy przemalowałeś włosy? - Mei postanowiła się przywitać opierając się o ścianę i zwiększając szybkość oddechu - Teraz nie pora na to - mężczyzna schował jedną z książek, które przeglądał do pobliskiej biblioteczki, która ozdabiała pozostałe 3 ściany komnaty - Po pierwsze, jak się tu dostałaś? Nikt nie zaglądał tu od, eeee, nikt tu nie zaglądał - Nie będziesz mnie zwodził - dwa i pół milimetra przed nosem Lance'a pojawiła się Katana Mai - Mów o co chodzi z porwaniem Pita i z tym całym czarnym rycerzem, który samemu niemal zabił 12 ludzi - Nie unoś się w gniewie, przyjaciółko - czarnowłosy chciał zabrać ostrze katany sprzed swojej twarzy, ale w odpowiedzi niemal wbiło się w jego nos, brakowało małego pchnięcia - Nie możesz tego zabrać? - Odpowiesz mi w końcu? - Tanaki przyjęła pokerową twarz - Po prostu odpowiedz, nie zmieniaj tematu - No dobrze - Lance zaśmiał się odsuwając na tyle, by jego nos nie był o sekundę przed rozcięciem - Zatem po pierwsze, włosy zawsze przemalowuję kiedy "zapadam się pod ziemię", wtedy nawet gdy jestem na powierzchni, trudniej mnie rozpoznać. Brak zbroi jest spowodowany tym samym. A co do tamtych ludzi... wkroczyli na mój teren i pomimo ostrzeżeń chodzili po zabezpieczeniach - gdy tylko to powiedział, leżał na ziemi - Nic nie mówiłam o ludziach - Mei zeszła z faceta ciągle trzymając katanę przy jego twarzy - Zwyczajnie powiedz mi gdzie jest Pit - Ale ja nic nie wiem - Lance jedynie się niewinnie uśmiechnął - Cholera - myślała Maja - Nie mogę go tak po prostu zaatakować, ale z drugiej strony, wiem że kłamie Pomyślała aby wyjść. Jednak gdy odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, stała tam jedynie kolejna biblioteczka. Była teraz otoczona przez cztery komody książek. Gdy spojrzała pod siebie, Lance'a już nie było. Biurko z fotelem także zniknęło. Zamknęła oczy. Gdy je ponownie otworzyła widziała już tylko pustą, wydrążoną przestrzeń. - Nie ze mną te numery z iluzjami - powiedziała cicho wyciągając kawałek papieru - Niby miałam go użyć po uratowaniu Pita, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli będą mnie szukać tutaj, a ja będę tam, gdzie się nie spodziewają - Po chwili energia pergaminu zabrała ją na ulicę, kilka kilometrów przed szpitalem. - To pewnie ta kopuła antymagiczna - pomyślała - Dlatego nie mogę się przenieść bezpośrednio do nich Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex